Field
The present invention relates to a data input method and a mobile communication terminal that may display touch data such as characters and pictures along with image data on an image display area, may generate touch data according to a touch input in a touch area, and may store the touch data associated with the image data.
Discussion of the Background
With increased usage and development of communication technologies, various services such as games, wireless Internet connectivity, still and video image capture, and the like, are provided in a mobile communication terminal, along with voice call service and a short message service (SMS).
A user may record moving images and take photos using a camera installed in a mobile communication terminal. Image data taken from photos and moving images may be transmitted to one or more other mobile communication terminals using a multimedia messaging service (MMS).
FIG. 1 is a diagram illustrating an example of recording moving images in a mobile communication terminal.
The mobile communication terminal may generate image data based on a user's operation, and may store the generated image data in a storage module. However, the mobile communication terminal has no capability to insert characters and pictures into the image data when generating the image data. That is, mobile communication terminal may not provide such functions as inserting pictures and characters into the image data.
Accordingly, a new technique is required to save touch data, such as characters and pictures, associated with image data and to display the touch data along with the image data when the image data is played or retrieved.